John Patterson
John Patterson "You can't expect yourself to be the hero. People that tried to be one usually end up dead." - ''John recounting of his past. "''The Mistreal Boy to the war is gone, In the ranks of death you'll find him; His father's sword he hath girded on, And his wild harp slung behind him; 'Land of Song!' said the warrior bard, 'Tho' all the world betrays thee, One sword, at least, thy rights shall guard, One faithful harp shall praise thee!" ''- The Mistreal Boy '''Overview' John Patterson is a survivor in the zombie apocalypse world. During the early years after the outbreak, John slowly adapt to the new world. Usually a kind and warm-hearted man, John always put the need for others first when he's in a group and held a belief that people can be saved, despite of other questioning his logic. Over the course of time, John slowly became harden and locked his emotions away as he lost the people he loved and witness the horrors of what other human beings can do to others. John became more cautions and stay away from people, believing a group of people will only get him and others killed. John became a very independent person and will always choose decisions based on his values, beliefs and experiences just to keep himself, and those he held close, alive. Personality John is a smart, independent and resourceful survivor. He had shown multiple times that he can risk his life for the sake of others. He is also humorous in some occasion, making wise and snuff comments just to ease the moods. In the early part of the apocalypse, John was sometimes brought up as a moral for the group he was in, based on his quiet nature and hope for others. He is careful on showing his expressions as he hid guilt and pain that enveloped inside him over the years. Throughout the apocalypse, John mentioned that the only blessing he was glad to have is his quiet nature, since it keeps him out of trouble and prevent him for developing feelings to people he meet. When it comes to danger, John kept his head straight and fight very violently until the threats is eliminated, regardless of the living or the dead. Another thing John had is his respect for others. He can understand people and their feelings and doesn't questions them regardless of their actions. Other characters take noticed of his maturity and his calmness and always ask him for advice, sometimes putting him into danger first because he was "the luckiest man alive". John also shows musical interest as he can play a piano, a guitar and can sing. He enjoyed singing when he's out in the face of danger and was known for singing his signature song, "The Mistreal Boy". No matter where he goes, he will sing, whistle or hum the tune. Other characters remarked that hearing John sing the song gave him "the luck of the Irishman" and the reason why he survived so many near-death incidents. Because of his best friend and mentor, Michael Atkins, John became a very efficient fighter and survivalist. Over the years, John polished his fighting skills and was capable of defeating a large group of walkers by himself. He was also known for going berserk and make reckless decisions such as charging into a herd of walkers or showing no mercy people that killed his friends. He also learned that he can't let the people he knew killed hold him back. He rarely talk about his past and doesn't bring up the people he had lost, which only sadden him more since he heavily believed that it was his fault that they're dead. Due to his injuries while out in the field during his career as a firefighter, John is extremely aware of his surrounding and take notices of the environment, and its occupants. He also can make tactical decisions that can help him survives dangerous encounters. Pre-Apocolypse John is the fourth oldest child out of the family of nine and is Irish and Mexican descent. For many years, he had to deal with his psychotic mother and tried to keep his family together when his older brother, Austin, left the family to join the Army and left John to fend for himself. He tried to get along with his younger siblings but mostly keep to himself and continues to get into more trouble. At the age of 18, he was finally able to move out to northern Arizona and was able to pursue a Fire degree and eventually join the Fire service. John served as a federal wildland firefighter that were stationed in Arizona. Before the outbreak, he and his crew were sent to California and battle a raging wildfire that causes a slight hearing loss but a heavy concussion on John when he was knocked back by a exploding water tank. After recovering and returning to duty, John and the crew continued to fight the fire for the next 3 weeks before returning to Arizona. Somewhere in the middle of the desert, John first encountered the outbreak when he and his crew were trapped in Phoenix. Post-Apocolypse The Burning Skies As soon as the outbreak started, the crew holed themselves up with many other survivors at the airport, waiting out for the outbreak to end. Days passed and the survivors at growing relentless as chaos ensured which resulted walkers breaking into the airport. After losing their fire captain and a couple of their former crewmates, the rest of the crew decided to make their way out of the city and get to their town to check on their families. The crew said goodbye and left on their separate ways. Eager to check on his family to make sure they are safe, John managed to find a way out of the city and made his way to Tucson. Upon arriving, he found the city in shamble and one part of the city was firebombed. He made his way to a city center and found what left of his family were part of the victims that were firebombed. Unable to cope with the loss, he barely dispatched the walkers until he was picked up by another group of survivors, where he first met former Green Berets Michael Atkins, who lost his family in a nearby town in the early part of the outbreak. The group decided that nothing will stop the outbreak and they need a place to stay if they wish to survive so they went and found a two story building in the outskirt of the city. During the course of three months, Micheal taught John how to properly fire and maintain a weapon. John was also taught basic survival skills and a technique of killing a walker quickly and effectively. The group were then ambushed by survivors called, "The Guilt", who were raiding settlements and supplies. After a failed negotiation, a heavy firefight ensured which resulted the loss of half of the group and many more from The Guilt as they retreated. The group leader, Sam, blame John and Micheal for causing the incident and the death of his wife and threaten to shoot them, only to be apprehend by Micheal. They both left Sam to a herd of walkers that breach into their safe house. Asked on what he is going to do next, John replied to Micheal that he will make his way to Georgia and find his brother who was stationed there by the Army. Micheal reluctantly agree to follow John and help him find his brother. Weeks later in Colorado, John and Micheal ran into another group of survivors who are in desperate need of help from a large group of walkers. Willing to save lives, John went into action and draw the walkers away from the group while Micheal dispatched stragglers. Grateful of the two strangers, the group leader named Henry, offered them to stay at their place. The person that decided against this decision is Spencer as the rest of the group agreed. When they reached their safe area, John and Micheal helped establish better defenses and taught the rest of the group on how to survive. John shows a romance interest on a young woman named Emily, who was a nurse at a hospital in Denver before managing to escape with the group she's with. Months later on a hunting expedition, John, along with two other survivors Adam and Sharon, found a abandoned campsite. John warned the two that there could be danger but was largely ignored. While looking into a tent, Adam was nearly bitten by a walker when John shot the walker, saving Adam life. When they returned to their group, there have been an argument between Micheal and Spencer as Spencer wanted Micheal and John to leave the group. He then made a statement which he shows that it was John fault that Adam was nearly killed. In a hot protest, the group opted Micheal and John to stay and voted Spencer out of the group. In a fit of rage, Spencer grabbed Adam rifle to shoot John but ended up shooting Emily who intervened to save John life. In terror, Spencer dropped the rifle and flee into the woods as John tried to save Emily who then died from her wounds. After burying Emily, John was taught by Micheal that even tho Emily is dead, she would want John to stay alive for her. John tearfully accepted it and made a promise that he will hold close for many years. The group was attacked by what's left of The Guilt, aided by Spencer himself. The gunfire also attracted walkers as they breach through the gates. In the ensuring battle, many more people were killed on both side and John became critically injured when he was nearly killed by Spencer, who was then killed by Henry. John was later saved by Micheal and Adam as they rushed him out of the house and escaped in one of attacking survivors car. Passing in and out of consciousness, John remembered the event of him fighting against his mother and his brother leaving. And his promise to Emily. John was able to survived from his wounds as the trio made it as to the border of Colorado where Adam recounted of what happened back at the house and ultimately commit suicide by shooting himself. John is still determined to get to Georgia when he was asked by Micheal does anything of what John is doing is worth it, to which John replied back, "I don't know." They reached Georgia and discovered that Ft. Bragg is overrun. They soon encountered a stranger who told them that a small group military units fortified themselves at a place called Carson Mansion, west of Atlanta. Making their way to Carson, John and Micheal were attacked by a group of walkers at a logging cabin when they were untimely saved by a group of survivors. The group was debating whether or not they should shoot Micheal and John when one of the member ended up revealing himself as Austin, John's brother. Category:Character